


Caught

by Triggered_Leo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Boypussy, Consensual, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Embarrassment, Horniness, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding Crops, Sex Talk, Spanking, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triggered_Leo/pseuds/Triggered_Leo
Summary: Aziraphale fell in love with Crowley ever since he saved him when he was stuck in the Bastille. The poor Angel has been having little masturbation sessions to help with his desires. Little does he know that a certain demon will catch him.Enjoy y'all. This is my second fanfic. Also Crowley's car is in Aziraphale's garage.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale is such a little naughty boi. Okay?
> 
> Also this is post Armageddon and stuff.

Inside the warm bookshop, was Aziraphale, angel of the Eastern gate. Outside the bookshop, there was rain, pouring drops of crystal like tears onto the earth. Due to the rain, Aziraphale decided to close the shop for today. It was always such a hassle when people came in on a rainy day, leaving their wet tracks all over the pristine wooden floors of his shop. 

Sipping his warm tea, Aziraphale was indulging in one of his guilty pleasures: pornography.

Yes, he was an angel and he knew this was definitely wrong. Watching pornography to help cope with the desire to have a certain hereditary enemy ravish you was absolutely terrible. He gulped as he felt his fanny soak his panties. 

"Oh dear, here it goes again."

Aziraphale closed his laptop and set it aside. He walked upstairs to his bedroom. Crowley wasn't going to be visiting him for another two days. Aziraphale was glad at this because he was free to pleasure himself without getting caught. He took off his clothes and crawled on top of the bed on all fours. He lightly slid a finger in between the lips of his cunt. It was wet. So wet the angel didn't really need lube. He began to gently insert two fingers in, stroking in and out, opening, closing, twisting, to find that sweet spot. When Aziraphale found it, he moaned from the new wave of pleasure. He imagined Crowley, red hair drenched with sweat, long slender fingers violating his body. Aziraphale shoved another two fingers in and cried out for the demon. 

"Nngh… Crowley right there dear please.", cried Aziraphale to the empty room. 

With his other hand Aziraphale played with his nipples.The angel's legs shuddered as he came all over his pastel blue sheets. Aziraphale could feel his warm slick slowly dribbling down his thigh. Although, the angel already came once already, the warm desire building up in his tummy was still present, increasing as he imagined Crowley's reaction to his current state. Would he be disgusted at him for wanting him so? Or would he be delighted and devour him whole? 

Aziraphale shivered at the thought. All he wanted right now was Crowley to fill him up, but alas Crowley seems like he only can see Aziraphale as a friend and nothing more. It didn't help that the angel was far too shy to ask Crowley what he really thought of him. Due to his inability to try to get Crowley to be his lover, Aziraphale, every once in a while (every night if we're being honest here), ever since Crowley saved him when he was stuck in the Bastille, the Angel has been pleasuring himself with his own fingers, wishing that is was Crowley's and not his own that was abusing his pussy. 

Aziraphale miracled himself a dildo. If he couldn't have the real thing, he'll just pretend it's the real thing for eternity. Losing his friendship with Crowley scared the angel more than anything. The dildo was long, thick and black in color. Sighing, Aziraphale miracled himself some lube as well, despite his cunt being slick. He put some lube on his hands and rubbed it along the length of the dildo. When the dildo was ready, Aziraphale slowly inserted it into his already wet pussy. The dildo was so long and thick, it hit him in all the right places. Aziraphale roughly thrust the dildo in and out of his sensitive pussy, moaning and crying out Crowley's name.

"Crowley yes dear right there!", cried Aziraphale.

The bedroom door opened and a certain demon walked in. 

"Seems like you're having a wonderful time, Angel. Never knew I would catch you wanking while moaning my name. Quite sinful for an angel don't you think?", smirked Crowley. 

The angel wanted to disappear. He wouldn't mind getting burned by hell fire now. Getting caught by Crowley while he's giving in to his carnal desires was the last thing Aziraphale wanted. Red with embarrassment, Aziraphale quickly hid under the covers, dildo still inside him. 

"You know Aziraphale if you wanted me to fuck you. You could just ask, you know.", said the demon as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Crowley please go away. I can't let you see me like this.", Replied the angel, tears coming out of his eyes. 

Crowley threw the blankets off the angel and said," What if I want to see you like this? What if I told you I'm so turned on by your sweet angelic voice crying out for me? Angel... Aziraphale… I've wanted to see you for 6000 years."

The angel looked up at the demon and gulped. Stuttering the angel said," Well ah...my dear Crowley. It's so embarrassing honestly." 

"You know angel, you're quite naughty. Yelling out for me, a demon to fuck your loose cunt...that isn't angelic at all…Hell, I'd say you need a reprimanding. Perhaps a proper spanking should teach you how to be a good angel."

Blushing, Aziraphale replied with shaky yes please. Crowley gave Aziraphale a cheeky grin before ordering the angel to get up, walk towards the wall, and place his hands on the wall. 

"But Crowley, the toy is still in my you know…"

Crowley laughed and said,"It's fine, angel. Just do what you're told. Don't make this any harder than it has to."

Aziraphale got up. His legs felt a bit weak from earlier, but he managed to walk to the other side of the room and do what he was told. He was going to be good for Crowley. All these years of pining and desire have led up to this very moment and Aziraphale was determined not to waste this precious opportunity.

Crowley snapped and a riding crop appeared in his hands. 

"I have a few rules, angel. One, face the wall during your punishment. Two, call me master and not Crowley. Three, do not let the dildo between your cunt slip out or there will be consequences.", ordered the demon.

Aziraphale nodded and then felt the riding crop hit his buttocks. 

"Nodding is not an answer, slut. Give me a proper response.", hissed Crowley.

"Yes, Master.",replied the angel, closing his legs to prevent the dildo from moving any further. 

_ Smack _

"I didn't tell you to close your legs, Angel. Open those slutty thick thighs for me."

Hesitant, Aziraphale complied. His arse felt like it was on fire. His punishment hasn't even begun and he could feel the sting from the previous two smacks. As he opened his legs, the dildo slipped out from his wet pussy. Aziraphale felt his heart drop. 

"Angel, you broke the third rule. You know what this means,slut?" 

The angel gulped,"Ah... more severe punishment, Master?" 

Crowley nodded and proceeded to stroke the angel's pearly white arse with the riding crop then smacked it with riding crop, watching it juggle deliciously. He repeated the process until the angel's arse was red like a rose. Crowley then lightly stroked the angel's dripping wet fanny with the riding crop. 

"Master, please...don't tease me. I can barely stand.", begged the poor angel. 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's arse and licked the lips of the angel's pussy. He began to play with Aziraphale's clit, with his snake-like tongue. 

Aziraphale felt like he was in heaven. Crowley's tongue was licking all the right places. He was so close. So close to coming. The angel came all over Crowley's tongue and the floor. By this time Aziraphale's legs were shaking, unable to stand properly. The angel collapsed from exhaustion, panting and he sat in a puddle of his own juices. 

"Don't think you are done yet, Angel.", said Crowley as he pointed at the bed,"I still haven't got to fuck you yet."

Aziraphale tried to get up, but his legs, like a newborn deer, gave away. Crowley sighed,"Poor angel. Come on…". The demon picked up the angel bridal style and put Aziraphale gently into the bed.

"If you want to stop here, Aziraphale, please say so. I don't want you to feel obligated into pleasuring me, Angel."

Aziraphale,noticing the rather large bulge in Crowley's pants, replied,"No dear boy, I'm quite fine. Just little drained that's all. Everything is tickety boo, dear." 

"Are you sure you want this, Angel? I know it's your first time."

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's tie to bring the demons face closer to his. "My quim is aching to be filled with your warm cream pie, Master.", said the angel, eyes full is mischief.

"Quite the whore are you, angel.", stated Crowley as he lightly touched the angel's pussy,"So wet for my demon cock."

"Please Crowley...I want you now please.", begged the angel.

"Learn to be patient, you horny cherub.", spat the demon. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's breasts and massaged them, thumbs teasing the nipples. Aziraphale moaned at this. Crowley took this as an opportunity to roughly kiss the angel. At this time, Aziraphale began to try to grind his cunt against the bulge in Crowley's pants. Crowley stopped kissing the angel to observe his creation. Aziraphale looked so tempting. His shapely legs were spread wide open, exposing his soaking wet pussy. His lips were parted, saliva coming out the sides. His face was flushed. His white curls were all over the place. 

"Angel... you're so tantalizing."

"Please Crowley….Master…"

Crowley snapped away his clothes, revealing his erect length. Aziraphale stared at Crowley's member and gulped. He had no idea how that big thing can fit. Crowley smiled and began to suck and bite Aziraphale's neck and collarbone area while using his fingers to slowly stimulate Aziraphale's damp cunt. The angel's head tipped back in pleasure as tears came out from his eyes. Wanting more than Crowley's fingers, the angel began to move his hips in a weak attempt to satisfy his desire. 

Crowley purred," Look at you, Angel. Practically begging for me to fuck you. So sinful. So slutty for an Angel. You want my demon cock that bad, whore?"

"Yes please Master. I'm...nghh...Just a whoree...I need your...abhh cock inside me… I've been gooodd ", Aziraphale replied, struggling to speak properly. 

Crowley took out his fingers and entered Aziraphale. He thrust his hips, rather violent and animalistic in a way. Beneath him, Aziraphale was a moaning, crying, whimpering mess. The angel felt like he was in a state of great bliss. It didn't take long for Aziraphale's cunt to clamp down on Crowley's length and secrete juice. Crowley continued to fuck the angel into oblivion. The angel still wanting more kept begging Crowley to go faster and moaning like a common whore. Finally, Crowley came into Aziraphale's thoroughly used pussy. 

"Are you tired yet, Angel?",.asked Crowley.

"I'm quite spent but...this is quite embarrassing to say. I uhh want more. Gosh, Crowley I want you to ravage me until I can't walk." 

Crowley blushed and his member hardened in interest. 

"Well, Angel. Be careful for what you wish for…"

* * *

Aziraphale woke up next to the love of his life, Crowley. He was glad that Crowley and him were finally together. Sure it wasn't the way Aziraphale ever imagined if course, but he was still glad nonetheless. The demon was great last night. He made sure Aziraphale was okay with everything before doing anything. He also carried Aziraphale to the restroom after everything and bathed him then dressed him. Aziraphale blushed at that. His demon would never admit it, but he really was a nice demon.

Crowley looked so handsome when he was sleeping. Aziraphale couldn't control himself. He kissed the demon on the lips and quickly rolled back into his previous position, back facing the demon. Aziraphale felt a hand on his hips.  
  
"Angel, you already making a move on me so early in the morning?", teased Crowley.  
  
  
Aziraphale pouted. "I did not! I was just...ah dear... You just looked quite ah dashing when you were sleeping."  
  
The demon laughed and hugged the angel. They were finally a couple after 6000 years of pining.

"Thank goodness, I caught you pleasuring yourself, Angel or none of this would have happened."

The angel laughed and buried his face in the demon"s chest. They are finally together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
